Invader Meki
by Koneko Miu
Summary: Told by the Tallest she was too tall to be an invader and too short to be anything else, Meki feels scorned by her own people. So, in telling the Tallest that she can destroy Zim, she goes to Earth to prove her worth as an invader. Can she do it or will she have to spend the rest of her life unrecognized.


Chapter 1 Invader Meki

The vacuum of space seemed to move faster and faster as my Voot Cruiser zoomed towards Conventia. I had long since relinquished the control panel and was enjoying a soda while the ship was on auto pilot. Today is a big day, no sense spending my energy on trivial matters, for today is the Great Assigning and I, Meki will get a planet to conquer if it is the last thing I do. I am the proud owner of the third highest score on the Irken Elite Exam. It would completely foolish not to pick me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Conventia's announcer. "Welcome brave Irken soldiers to Conventia, the convention hall planet. Please proceed to the docking ring and take the complementary teleporters to the planet's surface!"

I quickly took the controls and steered the ship to the docking area and closed my eyes and awaited the teleportation tubes to attach to the ship and whisk me away to the planet's surface.

When I felt my feet touch the smooth terrain of the pink planet my eyes began to survey the landscape. The place seemed busy already with a screen containing the announcer of Conventia's face flying around the other guests. "Be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap, useless stuff!"

I looked at the nearest clock, noting that I didn't have much time until the ceremony. As I began to walk to the main convention hall, my squeedly spooch rumbled like an earthquake, stopping me in my tracks. It wouldn't be wise to go without getting a snack, maybe a sandwich. Looking around once more, I saw a small food stand labeled "Schmoop's Munch Shack"

I approached the counter only to see it was empty except for a single bell atop the countertop. I lightly tapped the bell, it was a loud sound, but nothing seemed to change. I pressed again, a little harder this time. I heard a small sound, almost like a snore, but nothing happened. Irritated, I started slamming repeatedly on the bell. I only stopped when a gloved hand slammed down on mine, and a bleary eyed Irken slowly arose from behind the counter. Was he… sleeping?!

The man was taller than me, however something seemed wrong. He seemed uncaring, almost resigned to his fate as a food service drone, For that I despised him. His ruby eyes slowly lost his glaze and he gawked at me. "May I help you?"

I looked up at the board and decided on the first sandwich I saw, however before I opened my mouth to order, I felt a strange push on my legs, surprising me and causing me to jump backwards. In front of me was a short pudgy Irken, with a wide smug grin. His ruby eyes glimmered as he looked upon the board. "I will have a number 1 meal with extra fries." The meal he mentioned contained the sandwich I wanted and a side of fries.

The service drone, slow to react, eventually got to cooking the meal, leaving me alone to deal with the portly one. I tapped the small thick Irken on the shoulder and asked as calmly as I could, "Do you realize that I was here first?"

The microscopic one turned to face me, fear glinting in his eyes for as second as he compared his height to mine. The fear subsided however when he noticed I did not look like I was going to eat him. In a matter of fact voice, he simply answered "yes".

With a wave of annoyance, I drew myself to my tallest and hissed, "Then get lost."

The service drone came back, completely unaware of the exchange we had and said, "15 monies".

Throwing his monies on the counter the miniscule one collected his meal and left with a dirty look. I stepped up to the counter and set my hand down on the counter. "Give me the same thing he ordered, hold the fries."

The drone gave me a blank stare and said, "Um, we're out."

Something inside me seemed to break. My normal control was gone. In a rage, I asked, "May I have the fry grease used to make his fries?"

The drone seemed confused but hesitantly said, "Um, Sure."

With that I was gone, pot of boiling oil in my hands, I sprouted my spider legs from my pack and made my way to where I assumed he would be. My guess seemed to be right as I found him sitting on a bench by the Main Convention Hall. Looking up, I saw a giant red robot, repeating the loop, "Galactic Conquest is Here!" This loop seemed to snap me out of my rage. Why am I doing this? Would I really benefit from dousing another one of my kind in hot oil? Yes. I would, it's my sandwich and I was going to take it. With a sense of finality I took the sandwich out of his hands. He shouted, "Hey, that's mine and turned around just in time for me to see him suddenly realize the position he was in. "Not anymore" I said dumping the concoction of pain all over him. To the victor goes the spoils.


End file.
